


Mourning

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Drabble based on the words rabbit, chase and yearn.





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Well, ish. I’m 3 weeks behind on [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) word challenges, but I’m hoping I have gotten past this annoying writer’s block and that I can catch up. I wrote this today, for Friday’s words ([rabbit, chase, yearn](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-rabbit-chase-yearn)), and when I was about to post it I realized it wasn’t Sterek, just Derek, so, uhm. Oops? I have written a Sterek one too, and I’m gonna post that in a minute, so until then, enjoy some sad Derek feels? =D ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174574151487).)

Derek whined lowly as he watched the rabbit in front of him. He yearned for a lost time, a time he would never have again, one he remembered all too clear, no matter how hard he tried to forget. He didn’t want to forget though, he never wanted to forget his family, gathered under the full moon, chasing each other and scaring the wild life as they celebrated life, their pack, and the gift that was the moon shining down on them. He tipped his head back and howled, long and mournful, and he whined again when no reply came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> And as usual, if I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know!


End file.
